At present, different lenses are usually mounted on camera lenses of existing shooting equipment such as cameras and video cameras to achieve different effects through filter brackets in using processes; and extension rings are arranged on these existing filter brackets, moving rings capable of rotating are arranged on the extension rings, and during use, different filters, such as polarizers and starbursts, are mounted on the moving rings to meet different light effect requirements.